


【Woz/庄吾/Woz】狂言

by DepreSS



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O, 假面骑士zi-o
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepreSS/pseuds/DepreSS





	【Woz/庄吾/Woz】狂言

Woz从未怀疑过常磐总悟会成为魔王。

 

0.0

Woz是个公认的神出鬼没的家伙，但实际上，若是用对了方法，要找到他也很容易。

比如说，取一只新鲜的，名叫常磐庄吾的小魔王，然后让他对着空气大喊前者的名字，这样的话，保证不到五分钟，你就能收获一只名叫Woz的稀有角色啦。

而今天的常磐庄吾，就在身体力行地实践着这一秘法，果不其然，在他喊到第三声的时候，耳畔就如愿响起了一个熟悉的声音：

“吾之魔王，召见我有何吩咐？”

手持一本摊开的硬皮精装书的男子一如既往不知从哪里钻了出来，他摘下兜帽，还未能将脸上的笑容调整完美，恭候多时的男孩儿就已经迫不及待欺身上前，过近的距离几乎叫Woz能数清他那双大眼睛上忽闪着的眼睫毛。

白皙秀气的男孩儿绽开一个有些羞涩的笑脸，冲他摊开双手，掌心中是被汗水浸的微微潮湿的两张夜场电影票。

“虽然很突然，不过，Woz，一起去看场电影吧？”

欸？

来自未来的男子的眼睛因为惊讶而稍稍睁大了一点儿，他也许知道关于魔王的一切历史，但他无法参透眼前人内心的想法。

但是作为一个合格的拥戴者，Woz依旧露出一个纵容的笑，伸出手，为男孩儿辟出道路一般。

“荣幸之至，吾之魔王。”

 

电影院的位置离钟表店并不太远，步行也只有十几分钟路程，从检票的工作人员手里接过被撕掉的票根，庄吾抱着刚刚买的一大桶爆米花走进了放映厅，Woz保持着一个适当的距离跟随着，在男孩儿就坐之后才施施然坐下。

因为是夜场的缘故，放映厅里只零零星星散落着几个人，几分钟的等待后电影开场，余光中的小魔王神情专注地盯着银幕，电影是关于时间的，主人公无数次穿越回过去企图改变未来，却未尝想到正是他的行动将一切引向了那个他竭力避免的终点。

就像是某种糟糕的隐喻。

情节不紧不慢推进着，中途他们都未曾说话，但却也不觉得尴尬，待到电影剧情行至高潮，故事中的主人公终于察觉到一切的真相的时候，男孩儿才终于开口说出了迈进放映厅以来的第一句话：

“ ‘时空的指针能够停下，也能够往回拨，但是，人生不一样’ 我的叔父曾经说过这样的话哦。”

手捧爆米花的男孩儿的双眼没有离开银幕，纷繁的光影映在他赭色的的双眸里，摇摇晃晃的，Woz手中的书页也许记录着关于魔王的一切，可此时此刻的他却不知道眼前尚且年幼的魔王后半句想要说些什么，便只好保持着一如既往的优雅笑容，安静地等待着。

“所以啊，Woz，我是想要做什么，就一定要努力去做的人，因为不知道什么时候，机会就会溜走了，那时候，就没法再挽回了，如果真的发生了那样的事情，我一定会后悔的。”

他垂下头，嘴角笑容很暖很甜。

“Geiz也说过，’我是无论如何也会按照自己的作风来行动的人，即便如此你也要和我成为伙伴吗’ 这样的话，那个时候说实话，我真的动摇了呢。”

他呐呐地说着，但片刻后又振作起来。

“但是，想了很久之后，我果然还是想要让Geiz和月咏成为我的伙伴。”

Woz在庄吾看不到的地方翻了个白眼，他的魔王就是因为这样，才让他总是操心。

“所以！”庄吾突然别过头，握住Woz搭在扶手上，空出来的那只手，把男子惊的笑容一僵，装爆米花的纸筒被挤在他俩之间，呼吸之间都充盈着焦糖和奶油的甜丝丝的味道。

“Woz也是一样的哦！”

啊？

手握正史，无所不知的男人也吃了一惊，此时电影却正巧结束，诺大屏幕暗淡下去，进而开始滚动莹白的字幕，余光中已经有人起身，三三两两结伴走出放映厅，常磐庄吾也是那其中之一。

“电影结束啦，我们走吧Woz。”

思路被打断，又无意忤逆自己君主的意愿的男子只得从善如流跟着起身，微笑着冲着出口的方向伸出一只手。

“如您所愿，吾之魔王。”

 

 

他们一前一后走出电影院的时候，夜色已经很深了。

午夜街头人影伶仃，只有路灯光芒一团一团地延伸到远方。衣衫单薄的男孩儿搓了搓手，凑过来和他挤在一起，Woz欠了欠身，说了一句“吾之魔王，请允许我”，便取下脖颈上的围巾给男孩儿戴上，换来小魔王一个毫不吝啬的灿烂笑脸。

他们就这样安静地并排走着，这样的场合实在难得，比起Geiz和月咏，甚至时劫者，Woz总是更神秘的那个，他习惯突然出现，又突然消失，而庄吾也不愧是励志要成为王的人，最初还会被他的神出鬼没吓得心脏骤停，近些日子都已经学会了笑着和他寒暄几句。

钟表店已经近在眼前了，Woz在扶梯上站定，与Geiz，月咏不同，他不是能够顺理成章踏入那栋房子的存在，他到这里就足够了，从今以后，他还会继续在各种各样的地方，注视着身边的人，直到历史遵循它原本的轨道走入既定的终点，将他推向王座。

出乎他意料的，庄吾也站住了，男孩儿取下自己的脖子上的围巾，又重新套回Woz脖子上，优雅的男子在那微凉的指尖掠过他脖颈的皮肤的时候失神了一下，眼中闪过一些遥远的回忆的光影，无人能够分辨。

男孩儿低头沉吟了一会儿，抬起头冲着男子笑着说：

“Woz，谢谢你，今晚，很开心呢。”

Woz闻言自然是优雅地欠了欠身，荣幸之至的样子。

“那些话我一直没有倾诉的对象，很困扰呢，还好有Woz在，真的帮大忙了。”

男孩儿双掌合十，嗓音真诚，Woz稍稍睁大了眼睛，他原以为在这个时代只有Geiz和月咏是他的魔王心中特别的存在，却没有想到，有些事情，眼前人的确也只能和他诉说。

无论在哪个时代，他的魔王都是需要他的。

这个认知让Woz情不自禁地有些兴奋，又有些欣慰，但男孩儿接下来的话却向他证明了今夜的惊喜还远远不止这些。

“我说过，我是想要做什么，就一定要努力去做的人吧？Woz你虽然总是神出鬼没的，还一直念叨着要让我成为魔王，但是，我不觉得你是坏人。”

Woz挑了挑眉，他的魔王这时不时的天真的想法，还真是，可爱的不行。

“所以，我会让你也住进我家的，就像Geiz和月咏一样，然后，我一定会成为王。”

庄吾笑的很灿烂，他说这话的时候的神情是那么理所当然，让Woz口中的那句“吾之魔王，这是前后矛盾的”不知怎的无论如何也说不出口了。

啊，他的魔王就是这种对自我的笃信才让他分外着迷。

来自未来的，魔王的忠实拥护者拉上了兜帽，遮住满眼期待的笑意，只留下一缕黑色卷发和上翘的嘴角。

目之所及的魔王已经转过了身，冲着家的方向大步走去，双手随意地甩动着，一点儿也不像刚刚才公布了不得了的野心的样子。

魔王，吾之魔王。

来自未来的男子也合拢书页，向着反方向走去，他们都没有回头。

Woz从未怀疑过常磐庄吾会成为魔王，除去常磐庄吾本人，这世界上还未有人能如此笃信。

 

END


End file.
